dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Surpassing Kakatz!
Summary Xeno Trunkarot proceeds to knock Nether to the ground before he continues to power up causing his muscle mass and height to increase while his hair begins to glow. Xeno Trunkarot continues to power up as his energy output causes the ground around him to crumble; sending debris flying into the air as lightning shoots out from the everyone causing the negative energy cloud to disperse. He is surrounded by a sphere of energy as he continues to power while his fur glows before unleashing his energy causing the sphere of energy to explode. As the smoke clears; Xeno Trunkarot reveals that he has achieved a new form and tells the Shadow Dragon that he has further evolved in his True Super Saiyan 4 form. Xeno Trunkarot proceeds to punch the Shadow Dragon in the gut sending him flying into a piece of jutting debris. Nether proceeds to try to attack him, but Xeno Trunkarot side steps before knocking him away. He proceeds to kick the Shadow Dragon in the face; sending him flying into a large piece of debris before using his Golden Assault on him sending him flying across the ground. Nether uses his Absorption Regeneration to regenerate the damage to his face as he stands back up with the side of his face missing. Xeno Trunkarot proceeds to kick the Shadow Dragon in the back as Nether attempt to punch him as the fused warrior follows up with a heavy punch to the chest - sending him across the frozen desert before Xeno Trunkarot follows up with Gigantic Obedience. Xeno Trunkarot dashes up to the Shadow Dragon as he regenerates before punching him in the gut causing a light explosion while an explosion of god ki occurs sending the Shadow Dragon flying into the sky. Xeno Trunkarot notices that his attack resulted in a small hole in Nether's gut, but he regenerates his injury as he proceeds to become enraged and drastically begins to power up as black-coloured aura spews everywhere as the Shadow Dragon becomes enraged that the fused warrior is overpowering him and even complaining that it is his job to destroy planets for overusing the Dark Dragon Balls and proceeds to attack him in blind rage, but the fused warrior dodges each of his attacks with ease and proceeds to use his Golden Sniper Shot to send him flying in the air. Nether fires his Golden Ultra Star at and tries to force to go it faster with his energy, but Xeno Trunkarot uses Golden Sniper Shot to knock the energy sphere into space. Xeno Trunkarot proceeds to knock him to ground with his elbow and proceeds to pummel him while he is on the ground before flying up, and uses his energy shield to crush the Shadow Dragon before flying up and using his Gigantic Bombardment and manage to destroy most of the frozen desert and causes most it to unfreeze. Finally at his boiling point; Nether begins to fire a barrage of Dark Elemental bolts in every direction possible. Dark Lightning bolts destroy Central City along with the King while vortex of dark water destroys a mountain followed with a Dark Boulder smashes several houses and buildings. A dark gust of wind turns several Pyramids to sand and proceeds to shatter the ice on the ground. As the last of the Dark Icicle pierce the ground around the planet - Xeno Trunkarot charges his aura and proceeds to blast most of the bolts coming towards the others while completely ignoring himself as the attacks miss him completely. He dodges all the nether energy bullets and Dark flames raining from above as he punches him in the face. Most of the planet is devastated by the attack as a result of his massive attack despite the planet still trying to recover from the attacks from Gravoom. Nether Dark Shenron continues to power before blast a ki blast at him, but it hits his Potara Earring - destroying it and causing him to defuse. Chronoa uses her magic to replace her Potara Earrings as Xeno Kakaort and Xeno Trunks are knocked to the ground. Mira stands up furious that the Shadow Dragon isn't destroyed yet and prepares to face him once again as transforms into his Majakukasentou Form. Battles *Xeno Trunkarot (Super Saiyan 2-Legendary Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super Mythic Dark Shenron Category:Fanga